disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
November 6
]] Shorts *1942 - ''Sky Trooper *1956 - A Cowboy Needs a Horse *2007 - Your Friend the Rat Films *1987 - Hello Again (Touchstone Pictures) *1998 - The Waterboy (Touchstone Pictures) *2009 - A Christmas Carol Television *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Merit-Time Adventure" premiere in syndication. *1989 - The DuckTales episode "Bubba's Big Brainstorm" premiere in syndication. *1990 - The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "A Recipie for Danger" premiere in syndication. *1991 - The Dinosaurs episode "Career Opportunities" premiere on ABC. *1993 - The Little Mermaid episode "Metal Fish" and the Marsupilami episode "Steamboat Mars/Something Fishy" premiere on CBS. *1995 - The Gargoyles episode "Double Jeopardy" premiere in syndication. *1996 - The Quack Pack '' episode "Gator Aid" premiere in syndication. *1997 - The ''Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "All Connected" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *1999 - The Recess episode "The Shiner/Lord of the Nerds", the Pepper Ann episode "The Wash-Out/Def Comedy Mom", and the Mickey Mouse Works episode "Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine/Donald's Grizzly Guest/Donald's Dynamite: Snowman/Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot" premiere on ABC. *2000 - The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Head Case" premiere on UPN and in syndication. *2008 - The Emperor's New School premiere on the Disney Channel with the episode "Cornivale". *2009 - The Wizards of Waverly Place episode "Night at the Lazerama" premiere on Disney Channel. *2010 - The Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil episode "Morning Rush!/Fistfull of Ice Cream" premiere on Disney XD. *2011 - The Good Luck Charlie episode "Can You Keep a Secret?" premiere on Disney Channel. *2015 - BUNK'D premiere on the Disney Channel with the episode "The Ones That Got Away". *2016 - The [[Once Upon a Time| Once Upon a Time]] episode "Heartless" airs on ABC and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Jake and the Never Land Pirates end their runs. DVD & VHS Releases *1985 - The Walt Disney Comedy and Magic Revue, Dumbo, The Black Hole, Mary Poppins, Old Yeller, Pete's Dragon, The Love Bug, Herbie Goes Bananas, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo, The Gnome-Mobile, Tron, Babes in Toyland, Swiss Family Robinson, Pollyanna, Darby O'Gill and the Little People (re-issue), Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend, Paddington Bear: Volume Three ''and Four'', SuperTed IV: New Intergalatic Adventures, The Barefoot Executive, Those Calloways, Now You See Him, Now You Don't, Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue, The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes, The Three Lives of Thomasina. *2001 - Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street is released. *2001 - Santa Who? and Sister Act *2001 - Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas *2012 - The Muppet Christmas Carol: 20th Anniversary Edition DVD & Blu-ray Releases *2007 - Ratatouille and Pixar Short Films Collection, Vol. 1 *2012 - Prep & Landing Totally Tinsel Collection, The Muppet Christmas Carol: It's Not Easy Being Scrooge Edition, and Beaches Video games *2007 - Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour is released for Wii. People Births *1914 - Jonathan Harris (actor) *1929 - June Squibb (actress) *1946 - Sally Field (actress, singer, producer, director, and screenwriter) *1947 - Carolyn Seymour (actress) *1957 - Cam Clarke (voice actor) *1966 - Peter DeLuise (actor, director, producer, and screenwriter) *1972 - Thandie Newton (actress) *1973 - Sandy Robson (actor) Deaths *2015 - Jose Angel Espinoza (actor, singer and composer) *2016 - Jeff Olson (actor) Category:Days in Disney history